


Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure [Español]

by symerc



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Español | Spanish, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon y link son bien pendejos el fic, Spanish Translation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symerc/pseuds/symerc
Summary: El Príncipe Sidon contuvo el aliento; de todas las pruebas que había tenido que enfrentar, esta era por lejos la más difícil.—Todo empezó... empezó con dolor, y después una pequeña niña.—¿Tu pequeña niña?El Príncipe se mordió el labio. Admitir que se había enamorado ya era lo suficientemente difícil, pero lo inapropiado que era...—Sí, mi pequeña niña. Y él me ayudó a cuidarla y después... Oh, por la diosa, aparté mi mirada por sólo un momento y para cuando me dí cuenta se había robado mi corazón, pero ni siquiera lo quiero de vuelta.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Mipha se ha ido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750116) by [ObakeAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri). 



> Historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750116/chapters/23834682?view_adult=true
> 
> Autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri
> 
> ¡Esta traducción fue originalmente publicada en wattpad y se ha mudado aquí! Si les gusta la historia por favor denle su apoyo a la autora. (O si les gusta la traducción a mí uwu)
> 
> Haré lo posible para actualiza cada dos semanas máximo así que no desesperen ni pierdan la fé.
> 
> Finalmente, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y publicando en ao3 así que notan algo raro en el formato no duden en decírmelo en los comentarios.

El Príncipe Sidon era todo lo que su gente esperaba que fuera. Era amable, inteligente e intuitivo, incluso podía mantenerse tranquilo hasta en las situaciones más estresantes. Pero más importante, era su positividad hasta en los momentos más oscuros.

Sin embargo, lo que Sidon y cualquier otro zora llamaba positividad, el Rey Dorephan lo consideraba torpeza. Sidon nunca había irrespetado a su padre, pero no podía negar que nunca hubiera dejado de lado su preocupación tampoco. Pero arraigado en lo profundo de su positividad se encontraba la ingenua idea de que el rol que estaba llenando era tan sólo temporal.

No importaba en cuantas reuniones se sentara junto a su padre, no importaba a cuantos militares había ayudado a dirigir, mucho menos a cuantos ensayos de coronaciones había asistido _sólo en caso que algo le pasará al rey_ , el Príncipe Sidon nunca, ni una vez, en los últimos cien años había pensado que su puesto en el trono fuera algo más que temporal.

Porque de verdad, aquel trono, aquella corona, le pertenecían a su hermana más que a nadie.

Era cierto que gran parte de los zora aún mantenían hasta el más mínimo rayo de esperanza, de que tal vez, sólo tal ves, Calamity Ganon no haya dejado caer a su amada princesa -la amada hermana de Sidon- en la frías garras de la muerte y tan sólo la mantenía prisionera. El retorno del campeón Link y las noticias de que Zelda sufría un destino similar les habían dado aún más esperanza. Humildemente Sidon combatió a Vah Ruta al lado de Link, tan cegado por su seguridad de que detener a la bestia divina traería finalmente de vuelta a Mipha a casa que nunca se detuvo a prepararse mentalmente para la segunda opción.

Pero entonces Link regresó victorioso, aun sin su hermana a su lado.

No importaba, se dijo Sidon a sí mismo, la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta se había posicionado en el punto más de alto de la región, lista para atacar a Ganon en el mejor momento. Seguramente Mipha estaba ocupada cumpliendo su rol como campeona y regresaría después de vencer a Ganon.

Y todavía así, días después de que los rumores de que Ganon finalmente había sido vencido inundaran la región, y que la Princesa Zelda -con toda lo gloria con la que Sidon la recordaba en su infancia- orgullosamente atravesará la entrada del palacio montando en su caballo, con Link a su lado. Su querido amigo, acompañante y camarada. Al cuál había extrañado mucho, con su fuerte y tranquilizante aura.

A Mipha se le seguía sin ver en ningún lado.

Zelda había solicitado una audiencia privada con el Rey Dorephan, por lo que Sidon los había dejado solos para que discutieran, y así poder asegurarse que la princesa y su caballero tuvieran los mejores aposentos durante su estadía.

—Mi Príncipe —la voz de Muzu era fuerte y clara. Sidon volteó a ver a su consejero—. Su padre clama su presencia.

Sidon nunca hacía demorar a su padre mucho tiempo por lo que entró a la sala del trono tan rápido como pudo, esperando expectante cualquiera que fueran las noticias que el Rey Dorephan tuviera que darle.

Es sólo que... nunca esperó aquellas noticias como las definitivas.

—Sidon, mi hijo, por favor acercate —la voz de su padre era gentil, y de repente Sidon se vio transportado a su niñez, a una era tan oscura que no tan sólo su hermana estaba perdida, sino que también su madre había perdido la vida en su propio sufrimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre, padre? —preguntó, arrodilandose.

—No, Sidon, por favor, acercarte a mí hijo —repitió el Rey Dorephan. Sidon caminó hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre la mucho mayor de su padre—. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Sidon miró a su padre, conociendo bien esa mirada. Y aunque pensó que estaba preparado para escuchar las noticias que había reconocido en su rostro, no estaba listo para escuchar aquellas palabras. —Sidon, lamento tener que decirte esto pero... tu hermana no volverá.

Sidon sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. A pesar de que había dejado a su padre sufrir y nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, el nunca había dudado -ni por un momento- de que su no hermana volvería. Y escuchar eso...

—Padre, ¿qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir? —preguntó, pudiendo sentir la voz de su padre.

—Sidon, —Los ojos del Rey Dorephan se llenaban de lagrimas mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo—. Acabo de hablar con Zelda... Mipha... Me temo que nuestro peores temores se hayan vuelto ciertos a pesar de todo.

—Entonces... ha muerto —la voz de Sidon era lenta. Agachó su cabeza, agradecido de que su larga frente escondiera la tristeza en sus ojos—. ¿Es eso lo que me estas diciendo?

—Digo que no sufrió por mucho tiempo —la voz de su padre le replicó rápidamente durante su disgusto—, sé que siempre has tenido esperanzas de que regresara. Lo lamento tanto Sidon, lo lamento muchísimo.

Sidon sintió sus labios temblar y en medio de su repudio hacia sí mismo por ser tan débil apartó su mano de la de su padre y renegó—, ya no soy un niño padre, sé cuales eran las probabilidades de que sobreviviera.

—Sidon-

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo antes de volverse rápidamente y darle las buenas noches al rey. En retrospectiva, él sabia que necesitaba estar ahí para su padre, pero en en ese momento, no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

La verdad era, que debido a su esperanza, Sidon nunca se había dado la oportunidad afligirse.

El Príncipe de los Zoras no notó que había echado a correr hasta que sus cortas (y hechas para nadar) piernas le hicieron tropezarse y caer escaleras abajo hasta el patio. Si dicho torpe espectáculo hubiera ocurrido en el medio del día frente a todos los zoras -en especial los niños- , se habría hecho el tonto y se hubiera reído de sí mismo. Quizás incluso se hubiera convertido en una lección para los niños pequeños sobre ser cuidadosos sobre su propia torpeza en tierra. Pero ahora, era de noche. Casi todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos junto a sus familias, mientras Sidon estaba totalmente solo, con nada más que sus pensamientos y la estatua de Mipha, el recordatorio de su tristeza, para acompañarlo.

Sidon solo podia recordar haberse afligido una vez, aquella vez que habia dejado a Link para enfrentarse al interior de Vah Ruta solo y Sidon cayó en cuenta de lo realmente impotente que era como heredero al trono.

Un trono que no merecía.

Un trono que le pertenecía sólo, y sólo a su hermana.

Un trono que no pudo tomar porque la oportunidad se le había arrebatado.

Sidon se sentó de rodillas, contemplando los ojos sin vida de la estatua de Mipha. Si se acercaba lo suficiente, podía sentir la calidez en su mirada mientras le sonreía, curando sus heridas mientras lo reprimia por su imprudencia y odio hacia aquel pequeño muchacho hyliano del que se ella se había amigado y que sólo había alentado a su hermano a meterse en las más peligrosas situaciones.

Aquel muchacho hyliano se habia convertido en un hombre, igual que él. Y aún así...

El Príncipe Sidon sintió un sollozo atorado en su garganta, y mientras agachaba su cabeza, tosío, derramando lágrimas por su hermana por primera vez en cien años.

Estaba muerta.

Él nunca la vería de nuevo, nunca vería su sonrisa una vez más, jamás la vería caminar hacia el altar en su boda con su padre a su lado. Nunca se arrodillaría junto a ella como caballero mientras era coronada como reina.

Nunca podría decirle lo mucho que la habia amado.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar.

La luna se posicionaba alto en el cielo cuando los llantos de Sidon por su hermana finalmente pasaron a ser susurros. Se cruzó de piernas delante de la fuente donde la estatua de Mipha descansaba. Observando los alrededor alrededores de sus dominios. En su dolor, una pizca de ansiedad había nacido en su estómago.

Debía empezar a tomar su entrenamiento más enserio desde ahora.

Se convertiría en rey algún día, no importaba lo mucho que no lo mereciera.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —una pequeña voz lo llamó. Rápidamente Sidon dejó atrás sus pensamientos para voltear y mirar a una pequeña niña.

—¿Pardon? —preguntó Sidon. Su brillante mirada y sus escamas azul cielo se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

La pequeña niña dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sidon, tímida tal como la mayoría de los niños actuaba (honestamente, no importaba que tan tonto actuará alrededor de ellos, nunca había podido romper el hielo con los pequeños. ¿Era su altura? ¿Su larga frente? ¿El hecho de que fuera un Príncipe? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?). Tras respirar profundo, la chica miró hacia arriba y dijo, —estoy esperando a mis padres, Lafla y los otros adultos me han dicho que creen que no volverán, que algo malo les ha pasado.

Tras eso, Sidon rapidamente recordó de dónde conocía a esta chica. Era la prueba viviente de su peor error hasta la fecha. No importaba cuanto su padre, Muzu y los otros ancianos insistían en que no había forma de que supiera lo que pasaría, el Príncipe aún se culpaba a sí mismo.

La niña se llamaba Minami y sus padres eran dos de los miembros más leales de la Guardia leal que Sidon nunca haya conocido. Cuando la lluvia de Vah Ruta se convirtió en una seria amenaza, Sidon dio la orden de que fueran junto a Seggin a intentar vencer a la bestia divina. Sucedió que Seggin disparó una flecha eléctrica, lo que pasaría a convertirse en una parte vital para que Link venciera a la bestia, pero también ocurrió que en su intento de detener a la bestia, Vah Ruta soltó una violenta descarga electrica, matando a los padres de Minami al instante. Seggin solo pudo salvarse debido a la distancia que tuvo con Vah Ruta y su entrenamiento, pero su retorno fue inevitablemente sombrío. Y a pesar de que él insistio en ser el encargado de darle las noticias a Minami de que sus padres nunca volverían. Sidon nunca pudo dejar de culparse a sí mismo.

Había sido su orden.

—Detengan a la bestia, no importa el costo.

Y ellos cumplieron con su deber, pagando el precio máximo.

Y ahora... ahora Minami nunca podría ver a su familia de nuevo, era tan joven, ella apenas y difícilmente los podría recordar de ahora en adelante.

Pero Sidon nunca lo olvidaría, no podía.

No merecía tomar el lugar de Mipha como rey.

Ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a la niña cuyos padres había arrancado de su lado y decile lo que había pasado, habían pasado dos años y apenas y si la reconocía.

¿Qué clase de Príncipe era?

¿Qué clase de hermano menor era?

—¿Príncipe? —dijo la niña en voz baja—, ¿por qué esta llorando?

Sidon tocó sus mejillas y notó que pesadas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Supongo... —Sidon empezó, con tal dificultad que pudo sentir los rasguños que dejaban sus uñas mientras las presionaba contra su brazo-, supongo que estoy esperando por alguien también.

Ante eso, Minami dio algunos largos y con mucha más confianza pasos hacia él y presionó sus pequeñas manos contra su pierna. —¿A quién?

Sintiendo su garganta cerrarse Sidon miró a la estatua y susurró, —a mi hermana.

Minami bajó su mirada, sus pequeñas garras enterradonse en la pierna de Sidon mientas cerraba sus puños.

Silencio.

Sidon no fue capaz de verla a los ojos, y aun así pudo sentir a una pequeña niña zora subirse a su regazo. Unos grandes y brillantes ojos dorados se encontraron con su mirada.

—¿Príncipe? —dijo, intentando llamar su atención. Sidon la vio con confusión, y todavía así ella dijo—, sé que mis padres probablemente no volverán. Pero eso no significa que deba perder la esperanza de que algo bueno pueda resultar de eso.

Sidon observó a la pequeña niña maravillado mientras limpiaba uno de sus ojos. —¿Y de dónde en todo el mundo sacaste tanta sabiduría, querida?

Minami sólo pudo responder con una risilla mientras rapidamente fijaba sus ojos en el horizonte, —Kodah alguna vez me dijo que de las cosas malas pueden salir cosas buenas. Entonces... supongo que algo bueno podría pasar aún si mis padres y la princesa no vuelven, porque, ellos siempre están cuidandonos ¿no es verdad? Creo que fue eso lo que Kapson respondió.

Sidon no se molestó al responderle con una sonrisa, a la vez que Minami limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara con sus pequeñas manos. La cargo en brazos y le dijo—; sí, tienes toda la razón Minami, gracias.

—De nada —respondió entre risas mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos. De repente se vio bastante perpleja—, pero... ugh... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea pequeña —afirmó Sidon, finalmente recuperando la compostura.

—¿Podrías llamarme Nami? —preguntó, viendo a Sidon con los ojos y el sonrojo más grande—, mi madre solía llamarme así, pero ahora nadie más lo hace. Extraño eso.

—Nami —dijo Sidon—, ¿un apodo especial?

Nami asintió.

—Bien, pues Nami será. —Sidon le sonrió mientras la acercaba a él. —Pero, querida, ¿no es tarde para que estés despierta? Deberías estar en cama con tu cuidador, ¿no?

—No puedo dormir —dijo encogiendose a la vez que escondía su cabeza en su hombro—, siempre vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Sidon observando la entrada del dominio. Un recuerdo de su infancia voló sobre sus ojos, Mipha subía las escaleras, con un tridente en mano y una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras él esperaba por ella en aquel mismo lugar exacto.

—Sí —dijo Minami—. A veces, si me siento sola, me siento aquí junto a la Princesa y hago como si mis padres volvieran. Algunas veces me preguntó si de verdad volverán y me siento menos sola.

El corazón de Sidon dio un vuelco. Esta corte se había convertido en un lugar de preferencia para esperar a aquellos que uno amaba por generaciones, imaginó lo fácil que era caer en la trampa de esperar, de la esperanza, de estar sólo allí acompaña por la oscuridad de los pensamientos propios.

¿Acaso no había caído él en la misma trampa?

Acercando a Nami un poco más dijo-, bueno, en estas noches solitarias podemos esperar juntos.

Animada respondió— ¿de verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto —continuó Sidon—. No puedo descansar sabiendo que uno de mis pequeños se esta sintiendo solo e inqueto, ¿qué clase de Príncipe sería si permitiera eso?

Sidon luchó por no bajar la vista, aún así, pudo sentir una mirada llena de alegría observarle. En lugar de voltear, la acercó más a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos se sentaban en silencio en aquel lugar hasta que ella cayó dormida. Sidon fácilmente podía recordar las muchas noches en que había caído dormido en el regazo de Mipha. No le tomó mucho tiempo crecer tanto que ella ya no podía cargarlo de la misma forma que cargaba a Minami y su figura nunca pudo acomodarse de la misma forma que lo hacia la pequeña niña, y de todas maneras podía recordar lo seguro que se sentía entre los brazos de su hermana. Lo _cálido_ que se sentía. Había tenido mucha suerte de poder sentir la calidez del abrazo de su hermana y de su madre.

Observando a Nami, Sidon se preguntó si igualmente ella podía recordar la calidez de sus padres. Toda la comunidad se encargaba de ella, como era común en los orfanatos. Tal esfuerzo de la comunidad resultó en una baja cantidad de padres sin hijos que pudieran cuidarla, por lo que la pequeña Nami solía encontrarse a sí misma quedando fuera* en la mayoría de ocasiones. Al final de un día de escuela, ella era siempre la última en el patio esperando por alguien que fuera a recogerla. Ella no tenía su propio hogar al cual ir, sus propios padres a los cuales besar. El dolor de saber que tal destino era por lo menos parcialmente su culpa lo mantuvo alejado de ella a menudo y aún así...

En medio de un momento de oscuridad, aquella niña apareció para ayudarlo.

Los suaves ronquidos de Nami convencieron a Sidon de pararse y llevarla con su actual cuidador. Si recordaba correctamente, había sido Tempa quien la había llevado a casa esta tarde, por lo que Sidon llevó a la pequeña niña, descansando sobre su hombro, a la casa de la mujer Zora.

Se sintió culpable por haberla despertado, pero la mirada de shock en su rostro cuando vio a Nami acurrucada sobre su pecho la puso instantáneamente en alerta máxima.

—¡Oh, por la Diosa! ¡Lo lamento tanto mi Príncipe! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se había ido! —se disculpó Tempa en voz baja, insegura de si tomar a la niña de sus brazos o invitarlo a pasar.

—Oh, está todo bien señora —dijo sonriendo—, la encontré en el patio extrañando a sus padres. Lo menos que pude hacer fue acompañarla y traerla de vuelta.

Tras eso, Tempa se calmó y vio a la niña con lástima. —Es realmente triste lo que pasó, no recuerdo a ningún niño que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin un hogar como ella.

La culpa volvió a morder. Él sabia que ella no intentaba ofenderlo con sus palabras, la mayoría de los Zora ni siquiera sabía que había sido él quien había dado la orden, tan sólo lo veían como un desafortunado acontecimiento. Pero el dolor volvió de todas maneras.

—Pero mi Príncipe, es usted muy amable por cuidar de ella y traerla de vuelta —dijo Tempa rápidamente tras notar la expresión sombría en su rostro.

—Oh está siendo muy modesta. —Sidon forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Debería ponerla en su cama por usted?

Tempa lo dejó pasar hacia la sala de estar y cargó a Nami hacia la pequeña piscina para restar en la cuál todos los Zora descansaban durante las tardes. Había piscinas que eran llenadas cuidadosamente con minerales que ayudaban a la curación. Las aguas calmas y la gentil corriente convertían a la atmósfera en óptima para descansar y flotar hasta dormirse. Sidon dejó a Nami con cuidado dentro de la piscina, tan sólo soltandola cuando dio un pesado suspiro, indicador de un sueño pesado mientras se metía en aguas más profundas. Sidon le deseó a Tempa buenas noches e intentó no mostrar su descontentó ante los incontables elogios que le daba.

No los merecía.

Sintiendose exhausto tras los pensamientos que lo habían estado abordando, Sidon subió escaleras arriba y reconoció que necesitaba por lo menos intentar dormir.

Una suave, brusca voz, lo detuvó de seguir su trayecto en cuanto pasó frente al hotel.

—H-hey.

Sidon se volteó, encontrando al campeón hyliano apoyándose contra un muro, su expresión tranquila como siempre. Desde siempre había sabido que Link era un hombre de muy pocas palabras. Tan sólo lo había escuchado decir frases muy cortas y el nombre de Mipha para llamar su atención o la de alguien más. Desde una edad muy joven Mipha le había enseñado que él había sido mudo la mayor parte de su vida, siendo sólo capaz de usar simples patrones de habla durante su niñez. La barrera del lenguaje en la cual Link se había encontrado a sí mismo lo influenció más y más a usar el lenguaje de señas. Se lo había enseñado a Mipha y ella se lo había enseñado a él. Sintiéndose atraido hacía el muchacho hyliano, Sidon aprendió lenguaje de señas rápidamente y siguió estudiandolo como un hobby incluso después de la Calamidad. Incluso cuando sus responsabilidades como Príncipe se entrometian en su camino para estudiar el lenguaje, se sintió gratamente satisfecho al darse cuenta de que aún hablaba fluidamente en señas cuando Link regresó a la región. Igualmente Link había expresado su gratitud de todas las maneras posibles que Sidon fuera bilingüe en múltiples ocasiones, y se había encontrado a sí mismo muy emocionado por el hecho de que ambos pudieran comunicarse con tanta facilidad. 

—¡Link! ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? —preguntó Sidon.

Link se apartó de la pared y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sidon. Sus cejas se movían con preocupación mientras señalaba ***** —, no suelo dormir mucho. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Te ves molesto.

—Yo... —Sidon sintió las palabras caer de su boca mientras hablaba. De ninguna manera culpaba a Link por lo que le había ocurrido a Mipha. Pero, ¿cómo podía poner su dolor en palabras?—. Tan sólo tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Link tenía unos muy expresivos y muy brillantes ojos azules, y aún así, Sidon pudo ver como las luz en aquellos ojos se desvanecia en cuanto bajaba su mirada y señalaba—, lo siento.

El gesto sorprendió a Sidon; ver a Link tan agitado y con una mirada tan triste movió su corazón.

—Link, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Salvaste a todo Hyrule. Deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho.

—Pero —dijo en voz alta, casi enojado. No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería con palabras, en su lugar señaló—, no pude salvar a tu hermana.

Sidon bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿La extrañas? —se atrevió a preguntar.

La mirada lagrimosa que Link le dio a Sidon no necesitó explicaciones. Incluso con los huecos en su memoria, Sidon pudo ver como la muerte de su hermana había afligido al bajo hyliano muchísimo.

—Yo no... —Link empezó, sus manos temblaban mientras buscaba las palabras—. Yo nunca noté que ella... debí haberla detenido...

—Link. —Sidon puso una mano sobre su hombro, intentando ignorar el hecho que las palabras que abandonaban su boca eran las mismas que él había escuchado en los muchos intentos de su padre y Muzu de consolarlo—. No necesitas culparte a ti mismo por lo que pasó, ella conocía los riesgos de ser una campeona y decidió luchar. No es tu culpa.

Sidon escuchó un pequeño sollozo de parte de Link quien levantó la mirada, dandole al Príncipe una triste pero presuntuosa mirada.- ¿Por qué siento que tú también necesitas que alguien te lo diga?

—Probablemente, —Sidon suspiró, sientiendo su cola decaer atrás suyo—, porque así es.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Hay una niña pequeña —explicó Sidon,— sus padres perdieron sus vidas por seguir una orden que les dí. Fue un terrible accidente que no pude haber previsto, lo sé pero...

Sidon sintió una mano tocar su antebrazo, bajó la mirada para ver a Link darle una mirada de consuelo mientras señalaba;— está bien.

Por alguna razón _esa_ fue la frase que rompió al Príncipe de nuevo.

Él era un orgulloso Príncipe Zora, un guerrero, el futuro rey.

Y aún así, en medio del dolor por haber perdido a su hermana y el recuerdo de que sus errores habían causado una terrible tragedia llevó a Sidon a arrodillarse y llorar como un niño desprotegido. Más extraño aún, fue cuando Sidon sintió los delgados brazos del hyliano en un abrazo de consuelo. Pudo escuchar los sollozos de la culpa y el dolor propio de Link.

Habían jugado juntos de niños.

Habían luchado juntos como camaradas.

Y ahora... bueno, al menos Sidon tenía el alivio de saber que podían llorar juntos como queridos amigos.


	2. Niñero

Sidon observó a la cacerola en asombro, viendo a los brazos de Link flexionarse, haciendo saltar la comida expertamente y con facilidad. Sobre él, escuchó a Minami chillar con emoción, su larga cola chocando contra su mejilla mientras se balanceaba.

De pronto el príncipe se dio cuenta (justo mientras se sentaba detrás del hyliano quien le estaba enseñando a cocinar cuando una pequeña niña zora decidió escalarlo y balancearse arriba de su cabeza) que estaba envuelto en un problema.

No podía asegurar con certeza en que momento todo había comenzado... Bueno, no, esa era un mentira bien grande, podía decir perfectamente en qué momento todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo.

___________________________________

Empezó poco después de la noche en la cual sus peores temores habían sido confirmados. Él y Link charlaron frecuentemente durante su estadía, pero la semana pasó rápido, él y la Princesa Zelda se fueron una vez más, y Sidon difícilmente alcanzó a notar el doloroso nudo en su pecho al ver al hyliano irse. ¿Estaba ahí? Sí. Pero él simplemente lo vio como el resultado de despedirse de un buen amigo.

Sin embargo, el verdadero problema empezó un mes después, cuando las campanadas mañaneras de la torre sonaron al son de los niños corriendo hacía el patio. Muchos niños chapoteaban en la fuente, algunas jugaban un juego de pelota, (y Sidon se sintió mal cuando saludó a Minami y la distrajo y la golpeó la pelota, pero se recuperó rápidamente), otros se sentaban en silencio esperando por sus padres para que los recogieran. Era una escena típica, repleta de la alegría que le hacia volver a sus recuerdos de la infancia en ocasiones, sin embargo el príncipe no pudo evitar notar un tumulto de jóvenes mujeres zora en pánico. Sintiéndose particularmente curioso pero siguiendo con el rol de príncipe preocupado por su gente se acercó al grupo.

—¿Todo en orden?

—¡Oh, Príncipe Sidon! —exclamaron todas, medio angustiadas y medio adulandolo.

—No hay porque preocuparse mi Príncipe. —Una joven zora le sonrió, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás en dirección del patio donde los niños ya habían sido recogidos, dejando a Nami por si sola con la pelota con la que había estado jugando. La niña miraba alrededor, confundida.

—¿No debería haber sido esa niña ya recogida? —preguntó Sidon, en un tono más relajado que crítico, aun así provocó que todas las mujeres atrás de él dieran un salto nervioso.

Algunas empezaron a charlar sin cesar, otras discutieron con fuerza, fue finalmente Laflat quien suspiró y admitió, —era el turno de Kodah y Kaiden de cuidar a Minami esta semana, pero se fueron por su luna de miel temprano para evitar la tormenta.

—Yo cuide de ella la semana pasada es el turno de alguien más —resopló Tempo ferozmente. Eso provocó que una sorprendente cantidad de veneno saliera de las otras zoras presente. Sidon las vio por un momento, horriblemente confundido. Sabía que era mucho pedirle a la comunidad que criaran a un niño pero...

—¿Es Minami una carga así de grande? —Se encontró asimismo preguntando.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no, para nada mi Príncipe! —Otra zora, Midra, se rió nerviosamente. —Es sólo que... bueno es un giro inesperado y... bueno... usted sabe lo mucho que... ¡una shark-based* zora como ella puede ser de niña!

Sidon sabia que Midra no buscaba ofenderle de ninguna manera con su declaración (o tal vez sí quiso pero no iba dirigido hacia él) pero aun así no pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes en frustración mientras preguntaba, —¿qué se supone que significa eso?

— _¡Midra!_ —exclamó Tempa detrás de ella. —¡Así no es como le hablas a tu Príncipe!

—¡Oh! —Midra cubrió su boca con una expresión de sorpresa. —¡L-lo siento tanto mi Príncipe! ¡No lo decía de _esa_ manera! Quiero decir, usted no es en lo absoluto como-

—¿Nada como qué? —Sidon puso sus manos en sus caderas, tratando de no gruñirle a la mujer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que unos comentarios de burla como ese habían sido dichos alrededor suyo, que casi se había olvidado de los prejuicios que se susurraban contra su propia gente.

Aquellos susurros jamás habían sido dichos con malas intenciones y Sidon lo sabía. Aún así, ciertamente había unas cuantas diferencias claves entre shark-based y mammalian-based* zora. Eran diferencias pequeñas, pero aun existían como un recuerdo de cuando su especia casi se divide en dos. Algunas historias decían que originalmente habían sido dos especies diferentes que eventualmente se unieron cuando se sitiaron en el Dominio Zora, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que había sido dejado lado como poco más que una tradición. Shark-based zoras habían sido los más comunes por generaciones, y la mayoría habían crecido para convertirse en caballeros que sirvieron una familia real de mammalian-based zoras.

Pero entonces su padre conoció a su madre, la feroz hija de múltiples generaciones de guerreros. Él había sido muy joven para recordar, pero su padre solía contarle de un tiempo en el que la Reina Tardía había sido muy criticada por su comportamiento. Ella era demasiado abrasiva, demasiado feroz, demasiado impulsiva, con una voluntad demasiado fuerte para ser una reina efectiva. No era tan gentil como su esposo mammalian-based y suegros. No era como si la gente viera algo malo con ser un shark-based zora, ellos solamente no veían el trono como un lugar para esa raza. Los chismes, sin embargo, murieron rápidamente después de que ella y Dorephan fueran coronados y Mipha naciera, y la madre de Sidon se ganará el apoyo y el amor de toda su gente.

Pero cuando Sidon nació, aunque sabia que tenía el amor de su gente, aunque sabia que tenía el amor de su gente, le tomo algo de tiempo ganarse su respeto. Era temerario, obstinado, escurridizo, todas las cosas que se esperarían de un shark-based zora. Las cosas tan solo empeoraron después de La Calamidad. Algo sobre las aguas cambió y la tasa de shark-based zoras que nacieron y sobrevivieron su infancia cayó a un ritmo alarmante, y muchos adultos cayeron gravemente enfermos tras volver de nadar. Cientos de niños crecieron enfermos y conocieron su fin demasiado pronto, hasta que tan solo niños mammalian-based empezaron a nacer y los únicos shark-based zora que quedaron eran de la edad de Sidon o mucho, mucho más viejos.

Pese a lo mucho que Sidon y los otos soldados fueran respetados, el estigma contra su raza no había hecho más que aumentar. Fue un gran shock cuando Minami, con su larga cola y sus dientes afilados, nació. Y mientras había un gran regocijo por su nacimiento y su salud, Sidon no podía evitar pensar que ser la única zora y la única huérfana no era una buena combinación para la pobre niña.

—Hm —Sidon cruzó sus brazos pensativo. La mujer había estado charlando nerviosamente, disculpándose profundamente hasta que Sidon finalmente le respondió con una sonrisa paciente, —oh no, esta bien todos. Sé lo que intentabas decir y no tomare ninguna ofensa.

Todas las zoras que lo rodeaban suspiraron en alivio, pero respiraron hondo de nuevo cuando el Príncipe ofreció—, bien, todos ustedes están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para cuidar a Minami, pero ya que Kodah y Kayden no están, ¿por qué no la cuido yo esta semana?

—¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Mi Príncipe usted no tiene que hacerlo!

—No, de verdad, insisto —dijo Sidon, tratando de rodear a la creciente multitud para alcanzar a Nami. Laflat levantó su mano y lo detuvo, dándole una mirada severa.

—¿Sabe usted siquiera lo más mínimo sobre criar un niño? —preguntó indignada. Como la secretaria de su familia, una maestra, y asesora cercana, Sidon no era nadie para ignorar su sabiduría, aún así, se sintió particularmente terco.

—Oh, estará bien —Sidon sonrió—. Ella es una niña auto suficiente, tan sólo necesita de alguien que le de un ojo por una semana, ¡eso es todo!

—Mi Príncipe —El rostro de Laflat temblaba ligeramente mientras decía—, mi intención no es la de ser ruda, pero debo oponerme fuertemente contra hacer est-

Sidon no tenía la intención de apartar a Laflat a un lado pero la visión de de la pequeña Nami sentándose por sí sola en la fuente cono ojos llorosos lo llevó a empujarla y caminar hacia la niña.

—Buenas tardes, Nami —saludó Sidon, llamando su atención a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a ella— ¿cómo estas?

—Nadie ha venido por mí —notó Minami, observando la entrada. Parpadeó múltiples veces antes de continuar—, ¿crees que mis padres algún día regresen?

Sidon frunció el seño por un momento. Dejando atrás cualquier tipo de duda, el Príncipe agarró su mano y le sonrió, diciéndole—: ¿por qué no vienes a casa conmigo esta noche?

La cabeza de Nami volteó rápidamente para observar a Sidon con ojos grandes.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo Sidon, con una gran sonrisa mientras Nami ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre las suyas—. Esta semana, yo cuidare de ti.

La forma en la que la expresión de Nami se iluminó hizo estremecer el corazón de el Príncipe zora, y su energía en el camino a casa era entrañable. Cuando atravesó las escaleras hacia los cuarteles reales, chillando de la emoción mientras se acercaba a Muzu a preguntarle sobra cada diminuto detalle hasta que se tropezó con la sala del trono antes de que Sidon pudiera alcanzarla y explicarle a su padre porque un niño lo había acompañado de vuelta a casa, él había empezado a entender porque aquellas mujeres habían estado tan preocupados sobre su energía y su falta de experiencia 

Minami caminó hacia el Rey Dorephan, y sólo después de mirarlo se dio cuenta de que tal vez, tan sólo tal vez debería haber seguido a Sidon.

—Hola —lo saludó nerviosamente.

El Rey Dorephan asintió vacilante a la niña mientras Sidon entraba, aclarando su garganta y dándose coraje debido a algún tipo de nudo en su lengua que no tenía desde que era un niño. 

—Padre —saludó Sidon mientras sonreía nerviosamente—, debo informart-

—Veo que haz tomado cuidado de Minami por la semana —notó el Rey Dorephan. Le sonrió amablemente a la niña pero cuando se mirada se dirigió a Sidon sus ojos se angostaron—. Y justamente la misma semana de la visita de la Princesa Zelda y Link ni mucho menos.

—Uh —Sidon tosió—. Kayden y Kodah se fueron debido a su luna de miel temprano y todos los demás estan muy ocupados así que pensé-

—¿No consideraste que tú también podrías estar igual de ocupado? —preguntó el Rey. Volteó hacia Minami y le sonrió calidamente—, querida niña, perdóname si mi tono te asusta, ¿la estas pasando bien?

Minami se inclinó cortésmente—, sí, su majestad.

Dorephan se rió ante eso antes de decir—, bien entonces, como huésped de mi hijo estaré atento de que de que descanses bien. Muzu, ¿la llevarías a los cuartos de huéspedes?

Minami levantó su cabeza y miró al Príncipe Sidon con nerviosismo—. ¿Aún puedo estar con el Príncipe Sidon?

—Me temo que el Príncipe estará ocupado durante tu estadia, querida —se disculpó el Rey Dorephan—, pero no debes preocuparte, cuidaremos bien de ti.

Sidon le dio un vistazo a la mirada angustiada de Nami y rechinó sus dientes—. Padre, me disculpó por mi temeridad pero Nami es una niña no una, ¡no una cría! ¡Soy más que capaz de cuidar de ella y atender mis responsabilidades! Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla así como cumplo con todo lo demás.

El Rey Dorephan observó escéptico a Sidon como si él fuera el niño (lo cual, en el gran esquema de las cosas, incluso si Sidon era bastante joven como para estar reclamando ser capaz de tomar responsabilidad de un niño, por la diosa iba a estar _cuidándola_ no a criarla como suya). Cambiando su mirada de lugar Dorephan miró a Muzu quien se encogió de hombros y dijo—, será bueno para él.

—Sí, pero durante una visita tan importante —. Dorephan suspiró—, Zelda está buscando nuevos campeones para pilotear las bestias divinas después de todo.

—Padre, estaré bien —insistió Sidon frívolamente. El Rey Dorephan volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió repentinamente.

—Te pareces a tu madre —dijo—, ¿lo sabias?

Sidon sonrió ante eso—. Me lo dices casi todos los días, padre.

—Esta bien Sidon, te encomiendo que tomes cuidado de nuestro huesped más especial —dijo Dorephan en dirección a Minami, quien se rió emocionada—. Pero escúchame bien, de igual manera es extremadamente importante que no descuides tus responsabilidades. Por lo menos mientras la Princesa de Hyrule este aquí. No estas acostumbrado a dividir tu atención entre dos importantes encomiendas de esta manera.

—Sí, padre —afirmó Sidon, y con eso dicho, se llevó a Nami a su propio dormitorio.

Aúnque sin duda una parte de los cuarteles reales, el dormitorio de Sidon recordaba más a un pequeño apartamento, permitiendole sentir un poco de independencia como adulto de la misma forma que se permitía estar cerca de su padre como príncipe. También le permitía tener un cuarto de huéspedes donde Nami podía dormir, pero rápidamente se volvió aparente cuando la pequeña niña empezó a saltar emocionada de un lado a otro que dormir tal vez no fuera algo que Sidon se permitiría esa noche. 

—Nami, ¿no estas cansada? —preguntó Sidon después de la cena. Siempre había insistido en cocinar para sí mismo incluso cuando era de lejos un cocinero con habilidades, pero después de quemar lo que Nami le había pedido y darse cuenta de que en modo alguno esa era una comida conveniente para un niño, se decidió por llamar a uno de sus asistentes para que le llevará carne. Había tratado (y fallado) en concentrarse en sus estudios al redactar un plano de Vah Rutah basado en lo que los zoras conocían y lo que Link le había contado, pero Nami seguía jalándolo del brazo y distrayendolo.

Al principio, había sido una distracción más que bienvenida, disfrutando mientras pretendía que tenía unas pocas preocupaciones como la niña creía.

Pero ella no se cansaba.

Y su energía seguía aumentando.

Y, por la diosa, ella era ciertamente más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros niños con los que Sidon había jugado y sabia como usar esa fuerza para obtener ventaja a la hora de llamar la atención.

Sidon habia intentado tres veces llevarla a la cama antes de rendirse y decirle que podía estar despierta con él, esperando que eso la hiciera acomodarse. Pero entonces ella seguía jalando de sus aletas y picando los dedos de sus pies o jugando con cualquier cosa cara que tuviera.

Probablemente debió de haber pensado en comprar juguetes con los que ella pudiera jugar.

Casi pierde la compostura cuando Nami lanzó su pelota, en un intento de hacerla rebotar en la pared, sólo para fallar y golpear una pintura de su familia de cuando Mipha y su madre aun vivían, casi provocando que se cayera de la pared.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Nami en reflejo. Sidon evitó gruñir pero no pudo evitar un resoplido furioso a la vez que sus branquias se movían amenazadoramente.

—¡Nami, por favor! —soltó Sidon finalmente, golpeando su boligrafo—, ¡ya son bien pasadas las doce y necesitas ir a la cama!

Su estallido sorprendió a la pequeña niña quien sólo lo vio con ojos tristes.

—Lo siento. —Nami miró hacia abajo—. No era mi intención ser una carga.

—¿Qué? —El inesperado cambio lo agarró con la guardia baja e hizo que toda la rabia se disipara—, no, no, ¡Nami tú eres todo pero eso!

—Sí pero estoy distrayéndote —Nami pateó el suelo—. Me iré a dormir.

—Espera un segundo —Sidon se levantó de sus asiento y se arrodilló junto a la niña—. Empezemos de nuevo. Lamento haberte gritado. Estoy cansado, eso es todo y tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer. Todo lo que quiero es que descanses bien para la escuela mañana.

Sidon puso una mano en su hombro y sintió como Nami se sacudía mientras decía—, no quiero ir a la cama...

—¿Y por qué es eso?

—No me gusta sentirme sola —susurró Nami.

Sidon realmente debió de haber sabido que su siguiente movimiento iba a revelar una de sus mayores debilidades. Aún así, Sidon agarró a Nami con sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo—. Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no duermes conmigo?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Nami.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Sidon—, pero será mejor que te comportes, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

—Okay —Nami se secó los ojos a la vez que presionaba su frente contra el pecho de Sidon—. Gracias, Principe Sidon.

—No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas, querida —Sidon le sonrió de vuelta a lo que debió de haber sido la cosa más linda que haya visto en su vida—. Intenta dormir ahora.

—Buenas noches —Nami lo abrazó de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza contra el príncipe de nuevo.

La niña ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Sidon para cuando finalmente terminó y él mismo pudo ir a dormir. La llevó al cuarto de invitados, pero se detuvo en la puerta al verla dormida en sus brazos. 

Ella no quería estar sola...

Sidon mordió su labio, volteando de nuevo al cuarto. Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que dejarla dormir con él era una mala idea y aun así...

Abrazándose a sí mismo, Sidon se reclinó contra el largo sofá de su sala, con Nami recostado en su pecho, balanceándola con una mano en su espalda y permitiéndose a sí mismo dormir.

Realmente debió de haber sabido que esa simple decisión lo llevaría a la alarmante situación en la que luego se encontraría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shark-bases yMammal-based, literalmente de origen tiburón y de origen mamífero.


	3. Déjate llevar

La mañana siguiente Sidon entendió a la mala la importancia de llevar a un niño a la cama a tiempo.

Él era de los que se despertaban siempre con el sol, no importaba lo poco que hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Esa mañana no había sido diferente, los ojos del príncipe se abrieron al paso de los rayos de sol. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía como plomo y le costó toda su fuerza levantarse sólo para alistarse.

El quejido descontento que vino del niño durmiendo en su pecho llamó su atención.

—Nami —murmuró, intentando sentarse derecho—, es hora de levantarse.

Inmediatamente después se escucharon susurros lamentables.

—Hey vamos. —Sidon intentó levantar a Nami, pero sus garras se clavaron en sus escamas y sus susurros escalaron a unos completos llantos de ayuda.

—Estoy tan _cansadaaaaa_ —se quejó, enterrando su rosto en Sidon. El Príncipe de los zora se sentó por unos cuantos minutos, demasiado aturdido para entender la situación por completo y mucho menos para saber como manejarla.

—Nami, ambos tendremos días ocupados —Sidon intentó razonar con ella—, lo mejor será que nos levantemos.

Minami cedió por un momento y le permitió a Sidon sentarla junto a él. Sidon se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias primero, después se dedicó a buscar las de ella así podía hacer su maleta para la escuela como Laflat le había dicho. Nami quitó las sabanas del sofá y se arropó con ellas, caminando lentamente detrás de Sidon por los cuartos. Si Sidon no hubiera visto el reloj y se hubiera llenado de pánico al notar todo el tiempo que le tomó convencerla de levantarse porque de pronto no tenía ni idea de como prepararse para el día con menos tiempo de lo usual habría notado los ojeras en los ojos de Nami.

Las ojeras se convirtieron en quejidos y en lugar de arrodillarse y consolarla de alguna forma como debió de haber hecho, Sidon llamó a un ayudante para que les llevará el desayuno, considerando que una buena comida debería despertarla.

Aparentemente, ese no era el procedimiento correcto.

Sidon había apartado su atención de Nami por los más breves segundos para tomar la comida y agradecerle al ayudante cuando escuchó un chapoteo viniendo del otro cuarto.

El Príncipe volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la sabana de Nami en el suelo.

Su desconcierto duró tan sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que el ayudante preguntará: —¿cuánto durmió anoche?

—Bueno, fue difícil enviarla a dormir, eso es seguro. —Sidon soltó un suspiro.

—Oh querido —se quejó el ayudante—. Va a pasar un mal rato alistandola para la escuela, mi Príncipe.

Sidon le dio al hombre una mirada burlona antes de que se encogiera de hombres y dijera—, mi esposa y yo tenemos tres pequeños y es algo parecido a una pesadilla alistarlos cuando no van a la cama a tiempo. Si le apetece, puedo ayudarl-

—Oh, no no está bien. —Sidon sonrió. En definitiva no estaba bien pero había sido tan insistente con su padre el día anterior que podía manejar el cuidar a un niño a la vez que atendía sus responsabilidades que estaría condenado si se derrumbaba tan pronto.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo el ayudante, bastante preocupado—. Mi Príncipe no sería ningún problema-

—¿No dijiste que tenías tres pequeños? —dijo Sidon amablemente—, tu esposa seguramente aprovecharía esa ayuda para prepararlos para la escuela, ¡no es justo que te este ocupando!

—Es muy amable, mi Príncipe —dijo el ayudante encorvado—. Pero debo decir que si necesita ayuda en algún momento, siéntase libre de hacérmelo saber. También, he descubierto que si dejas a los pequeños descansar unos pocos minutos mientras arreglas sus cosas se despertaran un poco más en el camino a la escuela.

—Gracias. —Sidon asintió—. Aprecio el consejo.

Después de que el ayudante se fuera Sidon siguió el consejo y empacó el bolso de Nami.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para sabe que hacer si encontraba a la pequeña no descansando, no dormitando, sino completamente dormida en la piscina para dormir del cuarto de huéspedes.

Oh por-

Sidon observó al reloj de la sala y se mordió el labio. La escuela empezaba a la misma hora a la que debía encontrarse con su padre para recibir a la Princesa Zelda y a Link así que debía dejarla 15 minutos antes en el patio.

No eran 15 minutos antes.

Y no estaban en el patio.

Sidon se arrodilló y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Nami, intentando despertarla—. Minami, por favor despierta —le suplicó.

Ella se movió ligeramente pero volvió a quedarse dormida.

—¡Nami! —dijo Sidon un poco más fuerte—. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Ante eso, los ojos de Nami se abrieron un poco durante un momento antes de hundir su cabeza en el agua caliente y susurrar.

—Nami-

—No me siento bien —se lamentó. Sidon hizo todo lo que pudo para no decirle que era debido a que no fue a la cama a tiempo mientras la sacaba de la piscina, pero los susurro de la pequeña rápidamente escalaron a lloriqueos a la vez que intentaba esconderse en su nuca. Sin saber que más hacer Sidon intentó balancearse hacia atrás lentamente, abrazándola mientras lloraba como si fuera una cría.

Diez minuto antes de que el día empezara.

Mierda.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de desordenadamente intentar organizar sus pensamientos a la vez que se ponía su armadura real con una mano y un niño obstaculizaba la parte frontal de su cuerpo donde necesitaba ajustar su cinturón, Nami finalmente se calmó y levantó su cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y sus labios temblaban como si intentará calmarse.

Gentilmente, Sidon intentó sonreirle mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas antes de volverla a sentar.

—Ahora, dime dulce pequeña, ¿vas a estar bien? —preguntó Sidon. Nami realmente no le respondió pero continuó frotando sus ojos.

Inclinado sobre su pies, Sidon estaba de nuevo en un aprieto, ignorando el reloj.

¡Simplemente no podía enviar a la pobre llorando!

—No hay necesidad de llorar —dijo Sidon, sintiéndose realmente incomodo y confundido sobre como se suponía que iba a consolar a una pequeña niña que lloraba por no otra pero una razón tan pequeña como que quería volver a la cama—, ¡porque sé que estarás bien! ¡Estarás más que bien! ¡Estarás fantástica! ¿y sabes cómo lo sé?

Nami se sorbió la nariz, dándole a Sidon una mirada de lo más confundida.

—¡Porque eres fantástica! ¡Tremenda incluso! ¡Y vas a salir a tener un día estupendo con tus compañeros y profesores! —anunció Sidon lleno de carisma mientras llevaba su puño a su pecho y realizaba su característica pose.

No tenía idea de cual podría ser la reacción de Nami pero en definitiva no se esperaba que empezará a gritar debido a la fuerte que lloraba.

—¡Oh! No, no, no, Nami, no. —Sidon movía sus manos frenéticamente mientras intentaba alegrar a la niña sólo para notar que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

A la mierda sus deberes, la pequeña tenía tres minutos para ir a la escuela.

Sin estar realmente seguro de que debería hacer, Sidon sujetó a Nami entre sus brazos, agarró su bolso para la escuela y su pelota para el receso y voló fuera del lugar a la vez que intentaba ignorar las confusas (y ligeramente... rudas) miradas que eran arrojadas en su dirección. Era una crujiente mañana de otoño y el viento que soplaba en la cara del Príncipe ciertamente lo hizo despertarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

En realidad, hizo maravillas que hicieron a Nami finalmente despertarse y minutos después estaba escurriéndose de su agarre para jugar con él.

Espera, ¿entonces sólo tenía que sacarla afuera para despertarla?

Sidon regañó y bajó a Nami mientras trotaba por las escaleras hacia el patio donde Laflat y los otros profesores estaban esperando.

—¿Se te pegaron las sabanas? —adivinó Laflat mientras Sidon se deslizaba sobre sus rodillas y ayudaba a Nami a arreglarse para darle su mochila.

—Tan sólo una difícil mañana —dijo Sidon, negándose a admitir que le había permitido a la pequeña niña quedarse despierta hasta después de medianoche. Volteó la mirada hacia Nami que aun tenía los ojos algo hinchados—. Bien Nami, aquí esta tu bolso. Guarde todo lo necesario, tus libros, tu tarea...

—¿Su almuerzo? —preguntó Laflat.

—Tu... —Sidon se detuvo y sintió como si un millón de pequeños rayos le hubieran golpeado aquí y allá—, ¡tu almuerzo! Oh santo cielo, ¡Nami lo siento tanto, regresare a casa y lo preparare enseguida-!

Antes de que Sidon se pudiera girar por completo en pánico, Laflat le tendió una bolsa de papel con el nombre de Nami escrito en el frente.

—Prepare una por si acaso —explicó, casi que divirtiéndose con la situación. Laflat le dio el almuerzo a Sidon quien suspiró en alivio mientras se lo daba a Nami.

—Y. Tu almuerzo, querida. —Sidon sonrió, de pronto sintiendo su propio cansancio cayéndole encima.

La brillante y hermosa sonrisa de Nami finalmente volvió cuando tomó el almuerzo de sus manos, dándole las gracias. Lo miró con aquellos grandes y dorados ojos y Sidon sintió como su corazón se derretía de nuevo. Eran cálidos como el sol y jamás entendería como es que no había encantado a otros indefensos zoras y había sido adoptada aún.

Para empeorar las cosas, Nami dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente y abrazó a Sidon con sus pequeños brazos, riéndose de forma resplandeciente, y el príncipe jamás había visto algo tan puro y bueno en toda su vida.

—Ten un buen día en la escuela, Minami —dijo Sidon, abrazándola. Le dio un buen apretón, su corazón se aceleraba por la ruidos risa que soltó en respuesta, antes de dejarla ir y decir—: ahora, lo mejor será que te apresures.

—¡Adiós, Sidon! —Nami sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras corría hacia los salones de clase y Sidon soltaba un feliz suspiro a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Solo para encontrarse con una mirada _muy engreída_ de Laflat.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sidon indignado.

—Conozco esa mirada, —Laflat sonrió—. Cuidado Príncipe, que podrías terminar encariñandote.

Sidon rió ante eso y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como los otros niños se encontraban con sus maestros. Era gracioso, pensó, tal vez era demasiado tarde para una advertencia.

Las campanas resonaron en la distancia, señalando que el día ya había empezado, hasta que de repente, Laflat trajo a Sidon de vuelta a la realidad—. ...¿no deberías de estar con tu padre ahora mismo?

El Príncipe Sidon casi y salta fuera de su propia piel.

—¡Oh por la diosa! —Sidon puso sus manos en su rostro y se giró de un lado a otro inútilmente—, ¡Oooooooh no! ¿¡Cómo he podido tardarme tanto!?

—Haciendo de niñero, Príncipe —notó Laflat—, ese es el cómo.

—¡Laflat, por favor! ¡Le dije a mi padre que manejaría ambas tareas sin ningún problema! —se lamentó Sidon—, OOOH, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer!? ¡Me va a-

El sonido de trompetas hizo que Sidon se congelará y su cabeza girará hacia la gran escalera que llevaban hacia arriba del patio. Su sangre se enfrió cuando vio la parte de arriba de dos cabelleras rubias y un par de orejas puntiagudas emerger de las escaleras a la vez que se preguntaba cómo rayos iba a explicarle a la Princesa Zelda que no estaba donde debía estar cuando sabía por completo que venían en camino.

Espera.

Estaba en la entrada del dominio zora.

Justo cuando estaban llegando.

Alabada sea Hylia, ¡ciertamente había esperanza de salvar a Sidon de sus errores después de todo!

Sidon se enderezó y se limpió la garganta mientras caminaba hacia adelante, sintiéndose especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando los saludó—. ¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Y maestro Link! ¡Es más que excelente volverlos a ver!

—Príncipe Sidon, —sonrió Zelda, apartando largos mechones de cabello de cara—. ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa el ser bienvenido en la entrada principal de esta manera!

—¡Oh, pero por supuesto! —Sidon se inclinó ante la princesa—, tan sólo deseo darle la más cálida de las bienvenidas a tan estimados y queridos huéspedes. 

Hablaron sin parar sobre nada hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Zelda había estado parloteando sin parar sobre el panorama político entre los hylianos y los sheikah -lo cual realmente no afectaba a nadie pero parecía estar frustrando a Zelda así que la dejo desquitarse mientras asentía- y Sidon volteó unas cuantas veces hacia Link quien avanzaba pesadamente detrás de ellos luciendo agotado. 

Quiso preguntar que sucedía pero se distrajo cuando caminó en el cuarto del trono, se palmeó mentalmente en la espalda y saludó—, ¡padre! ¡Nuestros queridos invitados han llegado!

El Rey Dorephan hizo un sonido brusco y le dio a Sidon una mirada oscura por un breve momento antes de enderezarse y sonreirle a los hylianos—. ¡Sidon! No vi venir que los recibirías en la puerta del frente.

—Oh, bien, han viajado largo y lejos, simplemente quise asegurarme que sus pertenencias llegaran directo a los cuarteles y así poder librarlos de cualquier carga de su viaje lo antes posible, —Sidon sonrió, sintiéndose mal al estar mintiendo tan obviamente pero sintiéndose muy complacido con si mismo al habérselas arreglados para que funcionara.

El Rey Dorephan le dio una mirada escéptica a Sidon por un largo rato, resoplando para sí mismo. Le dio a Muzu una mirada críptica y de repente soltó una inmensa risa—. ¡Jaja! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! De verdad, de verdad, ¡que vas a superarme en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

Sidon resopló, sujetando sus brazos para ocultar el hecho de que su culpa se había convertido en vergüenza por lo que había dicho.

—Yo... no creo que superar sea la palabra correcta, padre. —Sidon apretó los dientes. Bueno, ahora si que le molesta haber mentido.

Muchísimo.

Odiaba mentirle a su padre.

Sin embargo, Sidon no tenía tiempo de preocuparse sobre el pasado después de que el tema fuera dejado de lado por la cuestión de la que Zelda quería hablar: Vah Ruta.

La joven lo soltó todo como un torbellino y Sidon se sorprendió de ver que parecía nunca cansarse. Link, por el otro lado, había empezado a verse aun peor y el Príncipe empezó a entender porqué.

Zelda había estado en los dominios tan sólo dos horas cuando anunció que deseaba buscar a un nuevo campeón para la bestia divina inmediatamente.

Sintiéndose definitivamente exhausto por haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, cuidar de un niño, permitir a ese mismo niño dormir con él, no haber podido dormir en su propia piscina pero en su lugar esparcido sobre el sofá (aun sentía una molestia en su cola que no había podido permitirse quitar apropiadamente) para después luchar con tal de enviarla a la escuela, Sidon apenas había escuchado la mitad de la conversación. Sin embargo, cuando escucho a Zelda hacer una petición su cabeza se levantó en sorpresa.

—¿Perdó ? —preguntó Sidon—, ¿quieres empezar la búsqueda ahora?

—Bueno, ese es el asunto, —dijo Zelda, un raro brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba—. Basados en los descubrimientos que hemos hecho en las otras regiones no creemos necesario el seguir buscando a alguien capaz de apaciguar a la bestia divina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo el Rey Dorephan suspicaz.

—Bueno, por el momento sólo hemos comprobado esto con Vah Neboris y Vah Medoh, pero tengo una hipótesis, —explicó la princesa—. Después de tantos viajes en las respectivas regiones, los campeones resultaron ser la líder gerudo Riju y Teba de los orni. Ambos fueron individuos que ayudaron a Link a apaciguar a las bestias divinas y a liberar los espíritus de los campeones por lo que no sería una sorpresa el concluir que el Principe Sidon quien ayudo a Link con Vah Ruta, probablemente sea el siguiente campeón.

Mientras más hablaba más enfermo se sentía. El hoyo en su estomago no hizo más que empeorar cuando puso su mano sobre la mesa.

Ni los gerudo ni los orni habían vivido lo suficiente para comprender por completo el gran horror que había sido El Cataclismo. Pero los zora lo sabían.

Sidon lo sabía. 

_La fuerte lluvia._

_Los guardianes._

_Los rugidos de Vah Ruta._

_Los soldados corriendo, gritando, suplicando por ayuda mientras cargaban a los heridos en sus espaldas_.

_"—¡¿Dónde está la Princesa Mipha?!" —gritó alguien._

_"—¡Debemos salvarla!" —aulló su madre mientras su padre intentaba detenerla._

_"—¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!" —insistió su padre entre lagrimas—. "¡La bestia divina nos ha traicionado!"_

_—"¡Pero es mi hija!" —lloró su madre._

_Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su madre llorar._

_No sabía que también sería la última._

—¿Sidon? —La suave y rara voz de Link cortó sus pensamientos como un cuchillo, devolviendo al Príncipe devuelta al presente.

—¡Oh! Perdóname —Sidon se sacudió aquella sensación enfermiza pestañeando varias veces—. ¿Qué decías?

—Quiero poner a prueba mi hipótesis lo antes posible —dijo Zelda, un poco molesta—. Vas a tener que llevarnos a la bestia divina y averiguar si puedes encender el panel de control principal.

Sidon aún se encontraba en un estado de cansancio y inverosimilitud por lo que no pudo más que preguntar—: ¿ahora?

—Bueno, no ahora, por supuesto —Zelda rió, como si hubiera contado un chiste—, después de que Link y yo desempaquemos, en una hora más o menos.

—En una hora —dijo Sidon, intentando no sonar rudo. Inconscientemente volteó hacía un lado y vio el reloj mientras se mordía el interior del labio. Debía recoger a Nami a esas horas—. Me disculpo Princesa, pero tengo mucho que atender para esta noche. ¿Podríamos esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?

—¿Mañana en la mañana? —preguntó con poca seriedad—, ¡Entonces perderíamos toda una tarde que podríamos usar para entrenarte!

Sidon alzó su cabeza en sorpresa—. Espera un momento, esta mañana hablábamos sobre encontrar un nuevo campeón y de pronto, ¿has decidido que soy yo y que hay entrenamiento que hacer?

—¡Naturalmente! —replicó Zelda—. Por lo que sabemos Calamity Ganon podría regresar y más fuerte que antes. ¡Por lo que sabemos podría regresar mañana y debemos estar listos!

—¡Creí que lo habían sellado!

—¡Lo hice! —soltó Zelda—, pero, ¿de verdad queremos desperdiciar más generaciones y dejar a las bestias divinas en el olvidó una vez más? ¡Debemos asegurarnos que el conocimiento que hemos adquirido sea pasado a nuestra gente y para lograr eso debemos tener un campeón para cada bestia divina no importa qué! ¡Y eso debe empezar de inmediato!

—Princesa Zelda —Sidon dio un pesado suspiro, tratando _mucho_ de no ser irrespetuoso con la mujer.

Por mucho que respetara a la Princesa Zelda y la considerara una amiga, Sidon no podía evitar admitir de que entre todas las responsabilidades de un Rey Zora, razonar con ella era por lejos la que más temía.

Simplemente no se podía.

No importaba cuantas veces Sidon dijera que había cosas más importantes para los zoras (y los hylianos, ¡especialmente los hylianos!) por las que preocuparse, su opinión parecía no importar. En términos de estatus ambos estaban al mismo nivel, y una vez que Hyrule fuera propiamente reconstruida y hubiera una apropiada coronación ella estaría en una rango incluso más alto que el de Sidon, no importaba que tan rápido fuera su ingenio, nunca podía mantenerse al tanto de la capacidad intelectual de Zelda. ¡Simplemente no hay manera!

Además, técnicamente, es mayor que él.

Y no importaba cuantas veces le expresara a Link que biológicamente, realmente no era mayor (o más madura) que unos diecisiete años, aparentemente el orden cronológico era el argumento ganador porque ningún otro argumento tenía sentido para Zelda.

A menos que Link fuera el que razonara con ella debido a que ya llevaban unos tres o cuatro años juntos, ella insistía en que su opinión no contaba porque se la había pasado todo el tiempo durmiendo.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, Sidon estaba distrayéndose a sí mismo de sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

Qué carajos iba a hacer con Nami.

—Princesa Zelda —El Rey Dorephan interrumpió de pronto—, entiendo tus razones para considerar que hay que avanzar lo más rápido posible pero, veras, ha pasado tiempo desde que hemos podido disfrutar la compañía de nuestros queridos amigos hylianos. Las responsabilidades de las que habla Sidon, bueno, quería sorprenderlos con un banquete en su honor esta noche y he puesto a Sidon a cargo.

Ante eso, Zelda reaccionó y por una vez, se quedó sin palabras—. O-oh, bueno. Eso es muy amable Rey Dorephan pero-

—Nos darás el honor de brindarte nuestra gratitud por todo lo que haz hecho, ¿verdad? —preguntó el Rey Dorephan.

Zelda le dio un vistazo a la mesa antes de voltear hacia Link, quien asintió en aprobación antes de responder—: pero por supuesto, Rey Dorephan. Pospondré nuestra reunión sobre Vah Ruta hasta mañana, ¿esta eso bien?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Princesa —respondió Sidon.

Poco después Zelda se retiró con Link siguiéndolo de cerca. Tras haber salido, Sidon le dio a su padre una mirada de burla—, no me dijiste que estaba planeando un banquete en su honor, padre.

—Oh, eso es porque no lo estas —El Rey Dorephan tomó un trago de vino con un aire de superioridad—. Haré que Muzu envié las invitaciones y Kapson organizará una pequeña fiesta. Honestamente, mientras haya vino y espíritu todo estará bien.

Sidon sólo se sintió más confundido—. Sí, pero... ¿Qué planeas exactamente?

—Oh, lo mismo que tú hiciste para arreglártelas esta mañana —El Rey Dorephan sonrió con astucia y ojos brillantes—, es llamado, "dejarse llevar".

Sidon frunció los labios, tratando de no desvanecerse ante la mirada de su padre pero también notando, que, de alguna manera, el Rey ni siquiera necesitaba saber lo agitaba que había sido su noche para saber que su hijo estaba agotado y había estado improvisando la mayor parte del día.

—Verás, hijo mio —El Rey Dorephan puso el cáliz con vino en la mesa—, cuando uno es padre, las responsabilidades como rey o príncipe, o cualquier titulo se vuelven secundarias. Sí, tu gente es la más importante, pero tu niño, (ahora, _tu niño_ ), eso es lo que realmente importa. Ese es el _futuro_ de la gente por la que velas y _eso_ es lo que debes convertir en prioridad. Siempre y cuando cumplas con tus responsabilidades como padre con todo lo que tengas, las demás... no tienen que ser perfectas. Además, con los años, el niño crece, son más auto suficientes y pueden ayudarte a dirigir el reino tanto como puedan a su vez.

Sidon puso sus manos en su espalda mientras saltaba ansiosamente de un pie a otro intentando comprender completamente que era lo que su padre insinuaba—. Yo entiendo padre... pero soy tan sólo el cuidador de un niño esta semana. Es tan sólo temporal. Quiero decir, por supesto que deseo hijos, padre, siempre lo he hecho... y entiendo lo que intentas decir en terminos de aplicación inmediata pero... Minami no es mi hija.

El Rey Dorephan tomó su caliz de vuelta y dio un largo, largo trago de vino antes de responder.

—Aún estas aprendiendo Sidon —dijo simplemente—, y eso es todo por lo que necesitas preocuparte. Respecto a esta semana, aprenderás a trabajar con las cartas que se te dan, pues, bien. Tomate esta noche libre para cuidar a Minami y yo me encargare del resto hasta la mañana. Si puedes manejar tus responsabilidades como lo hiciste esta mañana, todo estará bien.

Sidon asintió, agradeciéndole a su padre antes de irse. Sin embargo, mientras cruzaba la puerta, el Rey Dorephan lo detuvo una vez más—: y, ¿Sidon?

—¿Sí, padre? —preguntó Sidon, volteándose para ver al Rey.

Dorephan sonrió juguetón y agregó—, la cosa más importante que debes saber es que no es posible razonar con la familia real de Hyrule. Pero es posible amañarlos. Si alguna vez tienes problemas con Zelda, dale una fiesta. Te dará tiempo de pensar y permitirle calmarse volviéndola mucho más fácil de persuadir. Confía en mí, su padre era igual.

Sidon rió ante eso y sacudió su cabeza— gracias, padre.

Con eso dicho, regresó a los patios a recoger a Nami y se sintió tan a gusto cuando le recibió con el más grande y apretado abrazo que jamás le habían dado. Mientras caminaba a casa sujetado de manos con la pequeña niña y ella le contaba sobre el sin fin de cosas que había hecho, Sidon de alguna forma se había convencido a sí mismo que lo peor ya había pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> *Debido a la falta de un verbo en español que se refiera al uso del lenguaje de señas para hablar he optado por señalar como sustituto. Así que cada vez que Link hable con las manos se usará señalar y para los diálogos normales otros verbos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
